


Fai rumore

by Mahlerlucia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahlerlucia/pseuds/Mahlerlucia
Summary: È che trovarsi di fronte a ciò che hai perso e non poter fare niente è come perderlo di nuovo.E scusa se non ti ho salutato, ma avrei voluto abbracciarti, e non si può.(Susanna Casciani)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	Fai rumore

_“Il cliente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibile. La preghiamo di riprovare più tardi, grazie!”_

Terzo tentativo andato a vuoto. Da ben due giorni non riusciva a rintracciarlo in alcun modo; le spunte accanto ai messaggi lasciati su _WhatsApp_ risultavano ancora grigie e non c’era alcun segnale relativo a recenti accessi sui suoi _social network_ di riferimento.

Kei stava cominciando a supporre che fosse il caso di contattare la sua famiglia. Gli balenò per la testa l’idea di chiamare anche Yachi, dato che era perennemente in contatto con il suo migliore amico per questioni accademiche e non solo. Ma a scanso di equivoci, pensò che sarebbe stato opportuno occuparsi personalmente della questione, onde evitare di creare inutili allarmismi tra le persone che maggiormente tenevano a lui.

_Tadashi, sappi che nessuno è mai riuscito a farmi preoccupare in questo modo!_

***

La lezione di storia della Paleontologia durò più del previsto e non gli permise di raggiungere per tempo la stazione per prendere il treno delle cinque, come aveva programmato quella stessa mattina. Da qualche giorno la sua utilitaria era stata letteralmente sequestrata da Akiteru, dato che la sua _Smart_ era finita per l’ennesima volta dal meccanico a causa di un’avaria al motore. Magari si sarebbe deciso a cambiarla, prima o poi.

Il convoglio successivo arrivò con un paio di minuti di ritardo, cosa che fece aumentare i livelli d’ansia mentale solitamente disconosciuti ad uno come lui, così abituato alla fermezza e alla compostezza di rito. Aggrappato alla meno peggio ad un sostegno, e stando costantemente attento a non pestare i piedi a nessuna persona d’altezza inferiore al metro e settanta, provò ancora una volta a contattarlo. Di nuovo staccato.

Sospirò cercando di sopperire all’impulso di tirare un pugno contro quella porta chiusa che si ritrovava a pochi centimetri dal suo naso. All’apprensione che lo stava oramai accompagnando da diverse ore, si stava sommando una cospicua dose di rabbia repressa mista a senso d’impotenza. Non riusciva a venire a capo delle probabili motivazioni per cui Tadashi potesse avercela con lui, dato che il suo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti non era minimamente mutato nel corso degli anni, nonostante la sua manifesta tracotanza. Ma era davvero così? Si trattava sul serio di una semplice ripicca per una sua eventuale mancanza? Se da una parte si augurava che non ci fosse dell’altro, dall’altra Kei nutriva un senso di colpa che inevitabilmente era andato espandendosi col passare del tempo.

Il suo passo si era mostrato abitualmente lento e cadenzato, accompagnato da mani rigorosamente nascoste nelle ampie tasche dei pantaloni e da enormi cuffie a ricoprirgli le orecchie e i pensieri. Ma non in quell’occasione. Non sarebbe servito a niente isolarsi nel suo ermetico e silenzioso universo a discapito dell’intrigo più grande dentro al quale si era ritrovato nella sua giovanissima vita.

Nel giro di una manciata di minuti si ritrovò sotto la palazzina in cui era situato il bilocale affittato da Tadashi. La costruzione era piuttosto recente e circa un terzo degli appartamenti risultava essere ancora libero. Salì la scalinata esterna correndo e alternando i gradini, cosa che l’imponente altezza gli permetteva di fare con estrema facilità. Arrivò al secondo piano, all’ultima porta sulla sinistra, la numero dodici. Neanche a farlo di proposito.

Restò per qualche minuto in silenzio, sperando di poter percepire un indizio, un rumore... anche solo il gracchiare di un televisore acceso o il crepitio di un qualunque elettrodomestico. Ma la risposta la diede solo il silenzio.

Suonò il citofono, di fianco al quale aveva da poco posizionato il nome scritto a pennarello; l’ennesima strategia rudimentale messa in atto in attesa dell’arrivo della nuova stampante.

Per lo meno aveva avuto modo di avere una sua traccia, un dettaglio che in qualche modo lo riportasse a lui e alla sua integerrima vitalità. Rispose di nuovo il silenzio.

Kei si morse il labbro inferiore sino a farlo sanguinare. Estrasse lo _smartphone_ dalla tasca del suo _trench_ e si lasciò tentare dal desiderio di provare ancora una volta a chiamarlo. Se fosse stato in casa avrebbe sentito il telefono squillare, ad essere raggiungibile. Ma non lo fu. Ancora una volta intervenne la voce meccanica della compagnia telefonica a dare conferma ad ogni suo timore più recondito.

Provò a girare il pomello della porta, ma ovviamente era chiusa a chiave. No, non poteva essere tornato dalla sua famiglia senza avvisarlo. Oltretutto aveva lasciato il suo ombrello trasparente poggiato all’angolo del pianerottolo. Lo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque, considerando le innumerevoli volte in cui gli aveva offerto riparo senza mai chiederglielo in maniera diretta.

Yamaguchi si trovava in quel maledetto appartamento, a pochissimi metri di distanza; su questo non aveva più alcun dubbio oramai.

Cercò una graffetta nel suo piccolo astuccio in ferro e la deformò per poter tentare di forzare la serratura. Riuscì a far ruotare il meccanismo interno per ben quattro volte introducendo correttamente il fil di ferro. Lo scatto del catenaccio gli consentì finalmente di poter spalancare completamente l’uscio, ma non prima di avergli dato un calcio diretto sia per l’agitazione che per la primaria necessità di far sentire la sua presenza a chi sembrava non ne volesse minimamente sapere.

_“Tsukki!”_

Udì d’impeto la sua voce, ma non era reale. Lo percepì all’istante, esattamente quando ebbe l’impressione di soffocare a causa di un tremendo tanfo proveniente dall’interno. Si tappò istintivamente il naso e diede un’occhiata alla parte interna della porta: non c’era alcuna chiave inserita nella toppa.

Il cuore prese a martellargli nel petto mentre la sua voce squillante tornò a farsi sentire tra i suoi pensieri confusi, pregni di una paura indescrivibile e di un’ansia a lui totalmente ignota.

_“Tsukki! Vieni... sono qui!”_

_Ma ‘qui’... dove? E perché c’è questa puzza insopportabile?_

Scrollò la testa e si fece forza. Non si premurò di lasciare le scarpe nel _genkan_ , dato che era stato immediatamente attratto da alcune macchie scure presenti sul pavimento. Si soffermò sulla prima e cercò di stabile di cosa si trattasse. Un rosso carminio, inquietante, inconfondibile, oramai secco. Una seconda traccia di ‘anormalità’ a meno di un metro, una terza a pochi passi e poi una quarta. La porta della sua camera socchiusa, chiazze color vino – che parevano quasi fissarlo con una certa insistenza – un po’ ovunque.

Deglutì cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Non era più lui dentro quel corpo che sfiorava i due metri d’altezza; la sua quotidianità era rimasta seduta tra le panche di quell’affollata aula universitaria, intenta ad appassionarsi a quella che in futuro sarebbe potuta diventare la sua occupazione primaria, pallavolo permettendo. Ora era rimasto solo un pallido abbozzo del ragazzo pacato e astuto che tutti conoscevano.

Il tanfo divenne ancor più nauseante una volta trovata la forza di varcare la soglia della stanza. Uno scricchiolio lo fece saltare all’indietro, portandolo ad un passo dalla totale perdita dell’equilibrio. Realizzò di aver pestato qualcosa di sottile; una lastra di plastica o vetro, forse un quaderno. Abbassò lo sguardo e notò un telefono; il suo _iPhone_ dalla cover nera, con lo schermo scheggiato e la batteria completamente scarica. Ecco spiegato il motivo per cui era risultato irraggiungibile per tutte quelle ore.

Non lo raccolse, non ne ebbe il coraggio.

Si voltò verso quel letto su cui giaceva ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto rinvenire, a conferma di quel cattivo odore sempre più pressante. Si coprì il volto con il fazzoletto di stoffa ricamato che portava sempre con sé e si mosse con una lentezza tale da indurlo a pensare che se avesse avuto la possibilità di sdoppiarsi, si sarebbe tirato una ginocchiata nel sedere senza pensarci mezzo secondo di troppo.

_“Tsukki! Non avere paura... vieni! Non vuoi salutarmi un’ultima volta?”_

_Un’ultima volta? Cosa significa... un’ultima volta?_

Ciò che la parte più razionale della sua mente aveva dedotto sin dal principio, non era ancora stato pienamente accettato e realizzato dalla tua anima. Una piccolissima frazione del suo essere era ancora fermamente convinta del fatto che tutto quello che stava appurando fosse mero frutto della sua fantasia, o al massimo della stanchezza dovuta alle troppe ore passate tra libri e allenamenti; avrebbe accettato persino di scoprire di essere la vittima di uno scherzo vile e puerile, pur di non dover soccombere a quell’infausta realtà così prossima.... pur di non doversi ritrovare dinnanzi ai resti di quello che oramai era diventato il _suo_ angelo custode.

_“Tsukki, guarda quanta neve! Ti va di provare a fare gli angeli del ghiaccio?”_

_“Angeli della neve, non del ghiaccio. E comunque no, non mi voglio bagnare la giacca.”_

_“Ho detto ‘ghiaccio’ per non ripetere la parola ‘neve’. Me lo hai insegnato tu, ricordi? È importante saper usare dei sinonimi!”_

_“Ok. Ma usali al momento giusto.”_

_“Scusa Tsukki, hai ragione. Ti va di fare un pupazzo di neve?”_

_“Mmm... e va bene!”_

_“_ _Oh, che bello! Grazie Tsukki!”_

Ghiaccio. Neve. Gelo. Qualunque sinonimo sarebbe andato bene per descrivere le tenebre e il baratro che si erano aperti in un colpo solo nelle sue viscere, tra i battiti impazziti del suo cuore in tumulto e all’interno del suo perfetto ingranaggio mentale che, per la prima volta in assoluto, aveva smesso di funzionare a dovere. Sentì l’aria mancargli sino quasi a soffocare, mentre cercava di elaborare le condizioni disumane in cui era stato lasciato il corpo del suo migliore amico.

Le braccia spalancate all’altezza delle spalle, le gambe leggermente divaricate, il capo riverso da una protuberanza innaturale presente sul collo, probabilmente spezzato; i grandi occhi verde bottiglia oramai vitrei e spalancati verso quel soffitto testimone dell’ultimo respiro che aveva avuto la forza di esalare, almeno quarantotto ore prima e – con ogni probabilità – in completa solitudine. Il sangue era ovunque, a cominciare dalla sua gola e dal suo ventre colpiti e dilaniati senza alcuna pietà. S’intravedeva ancora un rivolo rosastro sul suo mento, simbolo del suo ultimo spasmo vitale.

Kei mollò la presa sul fazzoletto, lasciandosi andare alle lacrime. Cercò di trascinarsi sino al suo capezzale, ma ogni passo faceva più male di un colpo di pistola in pieno petto. Le sue lunghe gambe cedettero e si ritrovò carponi sul pavimento, in uno stato di semi-incoscienza dal quale cercò di riprendersi con l’unico scopo di chiamare la polizia. Non sarebbe servito a niente, se non ad alleviare quel crudele senso di colpa che lo avrebbe inevitabilmente accompagnato per il resto dei suoi giorni.

“Pronto, qui è il dipartimento di Polizia di Sendai.”

Tentò di articolare qualche suono di senso compiuto, ma non uscirono altro che sillabe sconnesse tra loro e sommerse da singhiozzi sempre più pressanti ed incontrollati. Kei Tsukishima non si era mai sentito vuoto ed inutile come in quel momento, non aveva mai sperimentato in vita sua il significato della parola “separazione”, per quanto si fosse sempre contraddistinto per la sua personalità introversa e poco propensa ai bagordi e ai comuni luoghi di aggregazione.

“Pronto, chi parla? Ha bisogno di aiuto?”

_Non io e... non più._

Dischiuse più volte le labbra tremanti, nel vano tentativo di trovare la veemenza necessaria per proferire le motivazioni di quella telefonata. Una chiamata che avrebbe dovuto fare molte ore prima, quando ancora sarebbe servita a qualcosa... negli attimi in cui avrebbe potuto avere ancora la possibilità di aggrapparsi ad una flebile speranza: quella di poterlo ancora salvare.

“Non può parlare? In tal caso non si preoccupi, il nostro sistema telematico è sempre in grado di rintracciare la provenienza di una chiamata. Le mandiamo una pattuglia, stia lì.”

_Che importa chi o cosa mi mandate? Non c’è più nulla da fare... lo capite?_

Abbandonò lo _smartphone_ sul pavimento e cercò di rimettersi in piedi. Le sue articolazioni non ne vollero minimamente sapere di collaborare, al punto tale che fu costretto ad adagiarsi sul ciglio del letto, a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo inerme. Cercò di concentrarsi sul quel suo braccio allungato, su quei segni scuri sul polso, sulla forza impressa da chi aveva osato arrivare a tanto. Le falangi erano contratte, le unghie ormai violacee.

Ebbe la forza di sfiorarlo con la punta delle dita e tanto bastò per farlo rabbrividire e mollare subito il colpo. Era freddo come il marmo, cosa che nel pieno delle sue facoltà cognitive non lo avrebbe affatto sorpreso, per quanto fosse naturale. Ma quello che era successo non aveva nulla di logico per lui: era di Tadashi la mano che aveva appena tentato di afferrare, non di una persona qualunque.

Un’incorporea forza di volontà lo sospinse fino al suo viso. Cercò di contenere i conati di vomito che l’odore della prima fase della putrefazione portava inesorabilmente con sé. Provò ad ignorare il delirio di carne offesa presente sotto il mento e si concentrò su quegli occhi ancora rivolti verso un mondo che non se lo era mai meritato fino in fondo.

“Ciao...”

Per un solo frangente s’illuse di aver udito una sua possibile risposta, o giusto un impercettibile movimento del capo o delle palpebre. Una lacrima rotolò giù, tra quei capelli ancora piuttosto folti, nonostante la sua legittima decisione di adottare un taglio più corto ed ordinato rispetto ai tempi della _Karasuno_. Sollevò gli occhiali e asciugò il pianto alla bell’e meglio con il solo ausilio della manica della giacca, nello sterile tentativo di darsi un vacuo contegno.

Ma a che scopo?

“Scusami.”

Pronunciare quella parola lo riportò indietro di giorni, settimane... anni. D’impeto ripensò alla miriade di occasioni in cui Yamaguchi si era scusato con lui anche solo per timore di aver detto qualcosa che potesse averlo infastidito o annoiato; ricordava bene il giorno in cui gli confessò di avere il sospetto di essere considerato costantemente stucchevole ed inaffidabile proprio da lui. Due caratteristiche che Kei non aveva mai neanche lontanamente associato alla sua solarità e alla sua disponibilità; Tadashi era talmente speciale da aver da sempre dedicato anima e corpo a quell’amicizia divenuta fondamentale per entrambi.

Posò delicatamente una mano chiusa a coppa rovesciata sulla sua fronte oramai ghiacciata. Lo guardò un’ultima volta in quelle grandi iridi verdi che in passato lo avevano supplicato e ringraziato ancor più delle sue stesse parole, anche quando non se lo sarebbe affatto meritato.

“Ora riposa. Questo _patetico_ universo ha goduto per fin troppo tempo della tua preziosa esistenza.”

L’emozione prese il sopravvento su qualsiasi rimasuglio di pensiero razionale che fosse ancora rimasto in gioco. Portò quella stessa mano sino alle sue palpebre e le aiutò a chiudersi per sempre.

Spinto da singulti incontrollabili, unì le labbra tremanti alle sue, totalmente insensibili a qualunque stimolo esterno. Nonostante tutto, sapevano ancora di lui, di quella prolissità che lo aveva sempre aiutato e protetto dalla sua stessa cocciutaggine e, soprattutto, dai temibili demoni della solitudine.

Nell’attimo in cui riuscì a sollevarsi sui gomiti, iniziò a maledirsi per non aver mai trovato il coraggio di compiere quel gesto, oramai privo di significato. Non aveva mai avuto la forza di guardare dentro di sé per poter comprendere quanto Tadashi fosse diventato unico ed indispensabile nella sua vita, per recepire e palesare quelli che erano i suoi veri sentimenti nei suoi riguardi. Affetti e pulsioni che non si sarebbero mai più potuti concretamente manifestare, tanto meno condividere come entrambi – in un modo o nell’altro – avrebbero voluto. Cuori in frantumi che da quel momento in avanti avrebbero solamente potuto contare gli anni che li separavano dal loro prossimo ed inevitabile incontro ultraterreno.

“Sono un _idiota_. Sono sempre e solo stato un _idiota_ nei tuoi confronti.”

_“Tsukki!”_

Percepì quel richiamo festoso, ma realizzò repentinamente che si trattava solo della sua immaginazione, del suo profondo desiderio di riaverlo con sé o, per lo meno, di poterlo riabbracciare almeno un’ultima volta, come lui stesso gli aveva chiesto poc’anzi.

Sorrise, mettendosi a sedere al suo capezzale. Recuperò gli occhiali e gli strinse la mano per l’ultima volta. Aveva già familiarizzato con la sua rigidità corporea; non era poi così distante da quella che era sempre stata la sua stupida fermezza mentale.

Il baccano causato dall’arrivo della volante della Polizia lo riportò alla realtà.

Era giunta l’ora di salutarsi. Definitivamente.

***

Kei adagiò il suo giglio bianco sulla bara ancora da interrare. Incurante della folla di parenti e amici che si erano presentati alle esequie del _suo_ Tadashi, non aveva staccato per un solo istante gli occhi da quella bara bianca. Era stato lui a chiedere alla famiglia Yamaguchi di poter usare quel colore, quello che maggiormente lo aveva rappresentato in vita. La sua purezza d’animo e la sua lealtà si erano conservate intatte sino all’ultimo giorno; e allo stesso modo avrebbero continuato a perdurare per l’eternità.

Di tanto in tanto qualcuno si avvicinava timidamente per porgergli le proprie condoglianze. Tsukishima si limitava a ringraziare, senza mai voltarsi verso l’indesiderato interlocutore di turno. Kuroo fu l’unico che tentò d’insistere nell’attirare la sua attenzione, ma l’unica risposta che ottenne fu un categorico distanziamento vitale.

“Ciao, ci rivediamo presto.”

Una volta terminata la cerimonia, si diresse verso il parco pubblico in cui si erano incontrati per la primissima volta. Restò seduto su di una panchina per un lasso di tempo interminabile, nella vana speranza di poter rivedere il sorriso di quel bambino dotato di una meravigliosa costellazione di lentiggini sulle sue guance paffute.

_… Ma fai rumore sì_  
Che non lo posso sopportare  
Questo silenzio innaturale tra me e te...

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'Autrice
> 
> Ringrazio in anticipo tutti coloro che avranno voglia di leggere e recensire questa mia one-shot! :)
> 
> Odiatemi! Fatelo intensamente, con il cuore e con la mente! A questo giro me lo merito tutto! lol  
> Non chiedetemi come mi sia potuta venire in mente una ‘trama’ del genere, ma è stata una folgorazione notturna alla quale non ho potuto oppormi. Io, che ho sempre cercato di far sopravvivere tutti all’interno delle mie storie, mi ritrovo già con il secondo personaggio fatto fuori in pochi mesi! E proprio il piccolo, tenero Yams! Shame on me! :(  
> Ho scritto il testo in terza persona, ma cercando di rendere il tutto il più introspettivo possibile mediante gli occhi e la disperazione di Tsukki. Mi spiace se determinate descrizioni possono essere sembrate un tantino “macabre”, ma nemmeno andare a rintracciare certe informazioni sul web è stato il massimo della vita, credetemi (tutti insieme: ‘e chi te l’ha fatto fare?’ XD).  
> Ho volutamente deciso di non soffermarmi sulle indagini, sul ruolo della Polizia e di eventuali ‘terzi incomodi’ (salvo un brevissimo cenno a Kuroo). L’intento era quello di far realizzare a Kei quanto Tadashi fosse stato importante per lui, e non solamente in termini di amicizia. 
> 
> I dialoghi immaginati da Tsukki sono stati volutamente scritti in maniera più ‘centrata’ nel testo, mentre il punto in cui ho allineato i dialoghi dalla parte opposta del margine è un flashback relativo alla loro infanzia.  
> Il testo della canzone che riporto nella fine della storia è ‘Fai rumore’ di Diodato. Dal titolo del brano ho ricavato anche il titolo della one-shot.  
> Grazie ancora a chiunque passerà di qua. **
> 
> Alla prossima (se sopravvivo ai vostri insulti XD),
> 
> Mahlerlucia


End file.
